


Mate

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: #JustFuckMeUp Compilation [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Will, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is a wendigo, Implied Romance, Knotting, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Mates, Memory Palace, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not too much I hope, Poor Will, Possessive Hannibal, Rape, Smut, Someone Help Will Graham, Top Hannibal, Transformation, Wendigo Hannibal, forced change, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will was the perfect mate. Hannibal felt no guilt.</p><p>#JustFuckMeUp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completely non-con/rape fic. Most likely will never do another as this was only to address several kinks for the Kink Fest! I feel sort of bad, but Hannibal is doing it for what he thinks are good enough reasons. Also, just because Will does get off does not mean he agreed to it. Things like this do happen in rape cases, but that does not make rape okay. 
> 
> RAPE IS NOT OKAY!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

The feathered stag was always in his dreams, whether they happened at night or during the day. Will never considered that the stag could be anything else but an animal, but then… it changed.

Will wasn’t sure if he was sleeping or if he was awake. All he knew was that the stag was right in front of him, where he could see it. And the stag’s eyes seemed far more intelligent than he would have assumed for an animal. But if it was a figment of his imagination then he really shouldn’t be shocked.

It was dark around them, the forest they were in was not familiar. Will eyed the creature that seemed to study him closely. Those maroon eyes seemed so much more familiar than he expected.

He started, when the great beast’s form began to shrink in on itself, thinning out and becoming more human in appearance. Though to call the being that now stood before him, a human, would be entirely incorrect.

It looked like a man, with skin as black as the sky above them. Eyes a warm, nearly heated shade of maroon. Upon his head was a crown of antlers that reached high into the sky, tipped with the same maroon color as the being’s eyes.

From his position, he could tell that it was not clothed and that it’s cheekbones were prominent. Familiar in a sense.

He took a step back when it stepped forward. Unfortunately, it was taller than he so one step was more like two, putting them closer than before. Will could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He didn’t know what it was but he didn’t feel like finding out.

He didn’t have a choice.

The beast was on him in a second, grasping onto Will’s head with it’s long, claw like fingers, tilting his head up in order to stare into his frightened eyes. The creature leaned in, brushing its nose against Will’s jaw and exposed throat.

Those dangerous hands tugged down, forcing Will to follow them. His knees crashed to the floor as the being straddled him.

Why hadn’t he run way? Why couldn’t he move?

Claws tore away his clothing, leaving him cold and bare against the chilled, forest floor. The heat from the creature was scorching in comparison.

There was a rumble in the massive chest and a guttural word slipped through those sculpted lips.

“ **Mate**.”

Before Will could even acknowledge the intent behind that, he was forced onto his stomach, where the being pressed themselves all along his backside. He could feel the pressure of it’s genitalia and concluded - hopefully correctly - that it was a male. A male that had called him its mate.

Without warning, without even preparation, Will felt the thick cock of the creature enter him. If felt like he was being torn apart. Anal sex without the decency of a lube and God, it fucking hurt!

His whines and whimpers were ignored. The being’s only apology was a somewhat soothing massage to Will’s shoulders.

A large hand forced Will’s face into the dirt and the other kept the being balanced on the ground beside Will’s face. The fucking was rough and in no way could be considered loving or gentle. This was not about Will, this was about what the being on top of him wanted.

The fact that he could feel some pleasure through the pain, simply because his prostate was under heavy assault, did not make it any better. Not when a long and slimy tongue laved over the back of his neck. Not when the being purred it's obvious pleasure in his ear. And certainly not when it drove Will to orgasm despite him being against the entire situation.

Of course Will knew that just because he was finished did not mean his attacker was. The creature sped it’s erratic thrusts up, forcing itself into Will as far as it could go and using the punishing rhythm to force the man further into the ground.

There was a tightening in his abused opening and he could tell that the thing’s cock was swelling inside him, blocking off any chance of an exit as it came, filling Will’s body with it’s seed.

Will screamed then, a burning sensation attacking him from the inside and making him lose consciousness.

* * *

 

Hannibal cradled his new mate in his arms. While sad that he had to cause his beautiful mate any pain, he was pleased with how Will had taken to being changed. It was almost as if Will was born for him.

He was so beautiful. So perfect. Their eternity would be wondrous.

* * *

 

** A/N: DONE! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Hannigram fics. **

** See ay! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? If you plan to bash me, hunny, you won't get very far.


End file.
